


Snug as a Bug in a Rug

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: So maybe this whole thing can work itself out. Maybe they can be something even if it's just here and in the dark.Day 2 - Cuddling





	Snug as a Bug in a Rug

**Author's Note:**

> So hope you all like this. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

At first, it was strange. They didn't talk about what had happened in the car. Instead, every time they drive somewhere Clay would just take one of Tony's hands. Come to think of it, it's probably not very safe even if Tony is a good driver. 

The car was safe. The car was a bubble from the outside world but then they popped their own bubble. Monet's was the first place they held hands outside of the car. It wasn't a busy day and the only person working was Skye. It was a start. 

But then Tony came over to study a little and somehow they ended back up in that damn car. Clay isn't sure where they're driving but he knows Tony's hand is warm and safe and he trusts him. 

He should have guessed they would end up here. They're right on the edge of town by the cliff Tony made him climb, but this time it's dark and he doesn't feel like he has no hope of finding peace ever again. He has this, them, whatever they are. 

Tony opens his door and Clay follows him out, moving to the trunk where Tony is pulling something out. In the dark, he can't really see what it is but then Tony is taking his hand and he trusts him to know what he's doing. 

"Don't scratch the hood," Tony whispers with no real sound of threat to his words as he carefully crawls onto the hood of the car. He motions for Clay to follow and suddenly he knows what Tony got from the trunk. 

A soft blanket is tossed over them and Tony leans back wordlessly. Clay stares at him for a moment, not able to see much except his outline and decides to copy his movements. 

Clay gets lost in the stars above. They aren't very visible at home because of the city lights but up here he can see more than he ever has. It's beautiful. 

They lay side-by-side for a long time with an uncomfortablely small amount of space between them that feels like miles until Tony pulls an arm out of the blanket and wraps it around the taller boy and pulls him in. 

Clay swears his heart stops for a moment before starting but faster than it ever has before, "I want this."

"I do, too."

Clay can feel fingers running through his hair and if he didn't focus he's sure he would fall asleep any moment, "You know, every star you see has it's own planets. Odds are there's an alien out there right now spilling something hot on themselves."

Tony thinks he just fell in love. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Clay mumbles letting his eyelids slide shut to the feel of Tony's fingers in his hair and heat on his side. He's never been more comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> Kudos are great and all but I would love comments!!!
> 
> Also if you really love me [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A50218CR)


End file.
